


**insert eye roll here**

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [12]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: Persephone is tired of her mother.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	**insert eye roll here**

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/64457838405751841/

Hades enjoyed cooking and it was relaxing for him. It took his mind away from the moment or the tomorrow or even the yesterday. When he was single, taken, or now as a married man it gave him a sense of self. It was the first hobby his therapist advised him to try as a healthy outlet.   
He stood in the kitchen a recipe book out on a stand and was letting the chop chop chop of the vegetables take him away. He wasn't so much in need of an outlet anymore since marrying his beautiful wife. She was a cool salve to his raw almost infected way of life.

She had come into herself and grew stronger every passing year. It made him happy to see that. She healed her wounds and he healed his. They both had their therapies and both separate and together. They had hobbies both together and separate as well.   
His wife coming home today after working remotely in the mortal realm they decided a week off home would do them well. Sure it would mean a rare cool down trend for the week in the mortal realm, but who cares. Her and her mother fought often. He looked outside at the soft pattering rain. She loves when it leisurely rained he thought. How she would curl up with a book on the sofa by the window and watch the rain drinking tea and reading. 

This was dinner for him and his wife. He smiled thinking about that. He would never tire of greeting her after work or after her trips back from the mortal realm. He was smiling when he heard the car pull into the garage. He put the ratatouille in the oven and closed the door. Wiping his hands he made his way to the door of the garage. 

It opened and slammed standing there was his little minx. Anger in her red eyes. "She is so infuriating." She grumbled yet to notice her husband. He listened to her mumbling and grumbling about her mother. "Not like that, Kore. Don't do that kore. Where are you going Kore? Don't talk to me like that, Kore." I take it you're upset he said as she took her shoes off and put them on the shoe organizer by the door. She looked at him surprised and then the red left her eyes and her smile took over her face. 

"I have never been more happy to see you in my entire life." She mumbled the last bit into his chest hugging him. "She was driving me crazy, this last month." They headed to the kitchen as she told him all the ways her mother had been acting ever more infuriating. He nodded and poured a glass of wine as she sat at the kitchen island. 

"I don't know anymore babe" She sighed while taking a sip of her wine. "Lately my mother always seems to have a problem with what I am doing." 

Hades took a swing of his wine and smirked. "Probably because your always doing me"

Persephone rolled her eyes and glared at him.

Hades on the other hand smiled smugly after quirking his eyebrow and swirled his wine.


End file.
